Such micropatterned components are believed to be generally understood. For example, micropatterned components in the form of micromechanical inertial sensors are mass-produced for measuring accelerations and yaw rates for different applications in the automotive branch and/or in the sale of consumer goods. The inertial sensors normally include electrode set-ups for detecting a change in capacitance, the change in capacitance being a measure of an inertial force acting upon an inertial mass of the inertial sensor. For example, an inertial force may be an accelerative force and/or a Coriolis force of an acceleration sensor and/or of a yaw-rate sensor. The electrode set-up may include, for example, two plate electrodes having respective principal electrode planes of extension positioned in parallel with each other; one of the plate electrodes being able to be excited into a vibration along a vibration direction perpendicular to a principal plane of extension of the electrode. In this connection, the vibration direction may be set, for example, parallelly to a principal plane of extension of a substrate of the micropatterned component.
The electrode set-up is normally situated in a hermetically sealed cavity or hollow space of the micropatterned component; a comparatively lower cavity pressure prevailing in the cavity. With increasing layer thickness or electrode height along a normal direction perpendicular to the principal plane of extension of the substrate, edge flow effects and damping effects, for instance, the so-called squeeze-film damping, have a negative effect on the efficiency, signal noise and/or offset.